Our Song
by EverythingIsMagic
Summary: A KiraxLacus Collection. They met by mere chance, but it was destiny brought them together. Third Fic Up: "Believe in You, Believe in Me"- A Post DESTINY Oneshot.
1. Waiting

**Author's note-** I've been sucked into the "Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny" fandom lately. As such you can expect a few one shots and drabbles here and there for the series. No chapter fics though, so this won't be hindering my IY writing at all. Kira and Lacus are just too sweet not to write about though. :) Anyway, this collection is being done for the livejournal community 'endless future.'

**Our Song**

**A Lacus ClynexKira Yamato Collection**

**Ficlet #1- "Waiting"**

By Kelly O'Connor

* * *

Lacus Clyne held the key to Kira Yamato's heart. Because of that, she understood him. 

From time to time he would embrace her, his arms 'round her as he vowed protection. Slightly more often he would slip his hand into hers. On a rare day, Kira might lean forward and give her a chaste kiss upon the cheek.

His romantic actions towards the songstress were as innocent as those performed by a schoolboy. They were small, restrained and they were few and far between.

Mostly, they were tentative, as if tomorrow may bring the end of everything.

She never discovered the details of everything that occurred to produce this boy ravaged by war and sorrow, for she was sure it involved more than just what had transpired on the battlefield.

Lacus remembered his gentle innocence when she'd first boarded the Archangel. She recalled his listless silence and faraway gaze when he recovered at her estate. Then later on how, with the weight of the world on his shoulders, he'd crashed and burned in her care so soon near the end of it all.

He had a benevolent heart, but it was one that needed mending that only time and love could provide.

And so Lacus waited, offering her quiet support and noticing how each day that fear diminished just a slight bit more.

There were those that the young couple knew, who'd embraced a more physical relationship long ago. This didn't phase Lacus in the least.

As time passed on, the gaps between the two of them would close. They had already begun to do so. When Kira was ready, Lacus would be as well.

However, she was happy with him as he was. Understanding that there were more important things in life.

Love, Devotion, Support.

Kira Yamato freely gave her all of that and she returned those sentiments.

The time would come when he would be ready for more, and she would wait. Patiently, as that's what love does.


	2. Shopping Trip

Ficlet #2: Shopping Trip

Note: Takes place during the 'shopping scene' in episode forty-six of _Gundam Seed Destiny._

Takes place during the 'shopping scene' in episode forty-six of _

* * *

_

Kira Yamato stood patiently outside the dressing room, Athrun and Meyrin flanking him as Lacus put on an impromptu fashion show.

The door swung open repeatedly, the pink haired young woman stepping out in style each time. Meyrin was clearly thrilled at seeing the idol who had become her friend play dress-up in a department store. Athrun looked slightly bemused himself.

Kira however, did not display such obvious enthusiasm. (Although he _was _pleased to be able to spend a free afternoon out and about, away from worries of what lay ahead for the crew of the Archangel.) He observed as she entered and exited, wearing something new each time. And each time he gave his opinion on the selection, in non-descript replies that were never longer than one syllable.

It was after several outfits and just as many proclamations of 'good' or 'nice' from Kira that a playful pout crossed Lacus's features. She was not genuinely upset, but girls, even girls who are former pop idols, value the positive opinion of their boyfriend.

Looking slightly taken aback, the brown-haired young man sighed in slight amusement.

It was not in Kira's disposition to express this out loud, but it was difficult to get excited (his subdued nature aside) over his companion's spur of the moment play at modeling.

This was simply because well, he thought, Lacus looked quite lovely in _everything_ she wore.


	3. Believe in You, Believe in Me

**Author's Note:** Wow, I haven't written _Gundam_ _Seed_ in over three years, I believe. I do hope I can still do it! This takes place sometime post-_DESTINY_. As we see in Final Plus and the Special Editions, Lacus is Chairwoman of PLANT and Kira is a higher-up in ZAFT, although that part isn't specifically mentioned in the fic. This fic was written as a Christmas gift for Lacus on livejournal.

**Believe in You, Believe in Me**

_By Everything is Magic_

Lacus sighed deeply as she turned the key in her apartment door. She dismissed the two ZAFT soldiers who had accompanied her home and closed the door behind her, locking it. Security had been quite tight for her, given her new position as PLANT's Chairwoman. She shrugged it off though, more than used to a surplus of security- from growing up with a powerful father, to her days as a pop star, to the Clyne faction, to now. The only time she'd been wholly without them was during her two years in the solitude of the Marshall Islands. But that time was over now, and she had taken on a larger mantle than she ever had before.

Lacus, as she always had, put forward a quiet confidence in her new role as Chairwoman of PLANT. And generally, she felt it too. She trusted in her own convictions, and believed in the people she surrounded herself with. But today… today had been different.

She was more than relieved to discover that Kira was already home. He was sitting in a recliner in the office. Torii was perched on his shoulder, and he had his notebook computer in his lap. Kira looked up to her. "Lacus…"

She smiled warmly and walked toward him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder in an embrace. "Kira." Adjusting her skirt, Lacus sat down next to him and peeked at his laptop. He pushed send on an email and closed out the program.

Kira observed Lacus, not missing her downcast eyes and the way she was holding her body in a less secure manner. "Did something upset you, Lacus?" He queried. It worried him. Lacus was a rock. For her to be so noticeably upset was unusual.

She was glad he asked, not keen to bring it up herself. "I am sorry to bring it up. I know you probably have important things to deal with."

"What could be more important?"

She smiled at him. "Kira… do you think I'm qualified to do what I'm doing?"

He placed his laptop on his desk, and Torii hopped off his shoulder. "I'm not sure what you mean. Of course you are."

She shook her head. "I wish you could have been at the council meeting today. I would have felt stronger with you beside me."

He reached over and took her hand. "What happened?"

"There are those out there Kira, who think that. Because of who I am, because of how old I am, because I don't have enough experience." Kira's eyes hardened and his mouth tightened. "And today, that really got out of hand. One of the council members, I suppose I can't say who, was rather infuriated with something I said, and he expressed his grievances with my position. And while I quite welcome people offering their opinions and disagreeing with me, his anger… shook me. Perhaps I am overreacting." She paused. " You'd be surprised as to how defensive Commander Jule was of me though." She smiled, attempting to make light of the situation.

Kira narrowed his eyes and took her shoulders, fierce emotion in his grip. "You have done so much. This peace we have in PLANT, on Earth, in ORB, right now, has there been anyone, anyone in PLANT right now that has done as much to achieve it as you have?"

"Kira I--- "

"Your song, the Clyne faction, everything you did, everything you fought for. Who fought harder than you? Who was stronger in their convictions than you?" He pulled her toward him, crushing her in an embrace. "What you've done, is more than anyone could ever ask for. For PLANT, for the world, for me."

"There are many people, Kira," she began, her voice gentle, "who lost their lives fighting for peace, who fought very hard."

He gave her a small smile, and pulled away, keeping his arms loosely wrapped around her. "It is partly the fact that you understand that, that makes you so perfect for what you're doing."

"Kira." Lacus pressed her hand against his cheek.

"Because you realize the sacrifices that went into achieving this peace, because you understand the pain and loss and hardship we endured, you will always honor that in your leadership."

"Thank you." She beamed at him, touched. "I suppose I could talk to Cagalli-san as well. It seems we are very much in the same position."

"Do what you need to, Lacus." He placed his hand on her hand that rested on his cheek. "But you deserve to be where you are, and I believe that, completely."

Lacus placed her free hand around his shoulder and pulled herself toward him, pressing her lips tenderly against his. He responded, his fingers running through strands of soft pink hair. When they pulled apart, Lacus touched her forehead to his.

"And I believe in you, so if you believe in me, I can believe in myself."


End file.
